Je suis sérieux
by hyungt
Summary: Yah, Sejak awal seharusnya Sehun tau bahwa Kai akan mempermainkannya. Dengan banyaknya wanita yang sudah Kai kencani. Dan cerita dari Baekhyun tentang Kai yang playboy. KAIHUN. T nyerempet M. GAJE.


KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Ini adalah Ff gak jelas, Oneshoot dan alurnya mungkin cepet dan gak nyambung. maklumin mimin yaa.. ini hanya ide yang terlintas lalu mimin tulis daripada lupa wkwk

Hope U Like It

ooooo

SMA 1 SEOUL

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah bagi semua orang. Mereka mulai beraktivitas masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

Kenapa?

Karena dia hampir terlambat masuk kesekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 dan bel masuk pada pukul 07.00. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 menit lagi menuju kesekolah.

Dia pikir ini tidak akan sempat karena jarak menuju rumahnya lumayan jauh kalau bisa dibilang. Dia pun berlari sambil mengunyah roti yang ada dimulutnya. Tidak memperdulikan lagi bajunya yang sudah acak-acak dan menabrak orang sana sini.

Intinya dia tidak boleh terlambat.

Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi dan gerbang sudah ada dijarak pandangan mata. Dia hanya perlu berlari kecil untuk masuk kesana. Saat dia mulai tersenyum lega tiba-tiba kakinya kesandung dan Sehun menabrak seseorang didepannya hingga mereka berdua jatuh.

"Aw!", Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit meringis. Merutuki siapa saja yang berani menabraknya, padahal dia sendiri juga sedang diburu waktu agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

"M-maaf..m-maafkan aku..aku sedang buru-buru, aku akan mentraktirmu jika kita bertemu dilain waktu.", Sehun menundukkan badannya berulang kali sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Lalu pergi masuk kekelas.

"Hm. Menarik.", Pria berkulit tan sedikit mengeluarkan smirk. Dia penasaran dengan murid kelas 1 itu.

ooooo

"Hun, bagaimana bisa kau terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah?", Tanya Baekhyun yang heran dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku...kesiangan,Baek. Ternyata nenek tidak membangunkanku. Padahal aku sudh berpesan untuknya semalam.", Sehun menghela nafas lemas. Untung saja dia sempat walau terjadi sedikit masalah tadi.

"Nenekmu kan sudah tua,Hun. Maklum saja kalau sedikit pikun. Lagian, kau sendiri sudah SMA tapi masih saja dibangunkan oleh nenek.", Baekhyun mencibir Sehun.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Baek.", Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Saat ingin berjalan menuju kantin, tiba-tiba jalan dikoridor penuh dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik. Ada apa ini?

"P-permisi... kita mau lewat..", Dengan susah payah Sehun dan Baekhyun melewati segerombolan perempuan ganas disana.

"Dasar kau ini! Ini giliranku bersama Kai!"

"Tidak! Hari ini aku! Kau kan kemarin.", Perempuan itu saling mendorong satu sama lain.

Saat semuanya sibuk memperebutkan Kai, Pandangan Kai tertuju pada seseorang. Sehun.

"Kau-- yang tadi pagi.", Kai memegang lengan Sehun.

OMG! Dia pria berkulit tan yang ditabrak Sehun.

"M-maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi pagi..", Dengan lugunya Sehun mengira bahwa pria itu akan membalas perbuatannya. Sehun berusaha melepas tangan pria itu.

"Tunggu. Aku belum tau namamu."

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun.", Sehun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan lari sekuat tenaga.

"H-heyy... tunggu,Hun. Aku lelah. Huft.. ayo kita beli makan dulu, perutku sudah sangat lapar.", Dengan nafas terengah-engah Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dan memesan makanan.

"Jadi, Kau tidak tau dia Hun?"

"Tidak. Memang dia siapa sih?", Sehun sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan pria berkulit tan itu. Kenapa banyak perempuan yang berebut dia? Apa gantengnya sih?

"Dia itu kakak kelasku waktu SMP. Namanya Kim Jongin, Tapi teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Kai. Dia salah satu orang terpopuler disekolah ini. Rumornya sih, dia itu playboy. Setiap hari dia gonta-ganti cewe yang dikencaninya. Bahkan kau lihat sendirikan? Sampai terjadi perebutan gitu. Ngeri deh.", Baekhyun sempat ngeri jika mengingat pemandangan tadi.

"Apa benar,Baek?", Sehun jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau dipikir-pikir nih, Badannya Kai itu perfect. Tinggi, berotot, kulitnya yang tan juga hot. Tidak heran banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi aku sempat menabraknya,Baek. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan mentraktirnya lain kali.", Sehun menyeruput Bubble Teanya.

"Hati-hati kau Sehun, mungkin saja dia mengincarmu juga. Ahaha!"

"Ahaha...bercandamu gak lucu,Baek. Mana mungkin Pria itu mau denganku. Aku saja tidak sexy.", Ada-ada saja Baekhyun ini.

ooooo

Setelah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Sehun jadi ingin mencobanya. Yah, walaupun dia pria. Tapi pesonanya juga tidak kalah.

Sehun menghampiri Kai, Mereka semua masih bertengkar.

"Aku bersedia.", Tiba-tiba semua orang menoleh.

Sehun mengatakannya sekali lagi,"Aku akan berkencan dengan Kai.", ia mengangkat tangannya.

Kai mendekati Sehun,"Baiklah, kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah manis.", Kai mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Dan berkedip genit kearahnya. Semua perempuan yang ada disitu memandang iri Sehun.

Sehun yang baru pertama kali diajak kencan oleh seseorang, langsung diam terpaku. Pipi sedikit memerah.

"Oy!Hun! Kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?", Baekhyun yang baru datang terkejut melihat sahabatnya. Apa dia baru saja dibully oleh perempuan-perempuan itu?

"Kencan."

"Apa? Kencing? Kau kebelet pipis,Hun? Tuh kamar mandinya disebelah.", Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa dengar mengira Sehun akan ketoilet.

"Bukan kencing,Baek. Tapi kencan. K-E-N-C-A-N!"

"HAH!?! SAMA SIAPA?"

"Ssttt...Sama murid populer yang kau ceritakan tadi.", Sehun menutup mulut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?", Kepala Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh banyak tanda tanya. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum senang. Beginilah orang yang baru jatuh cinta. Asal usul yang tidak jelas.

ooooo

"Kai! Maaf membuatmu menunggu.", Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa. Karena Park sonsaenim sedikit memberi pelajaran tambahan, makanya kelas Sehun telat keluar.

"Tidak apa.", Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun."Kita mau kemana,Kai?"

"Kehotel."

WHAT!?! Mau ngapain Kai mengajaknya kesana? Jangan-jangan...

Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya diam. Dia gugup sekali. Ini pertama kali baginya dalam segala hal. Berkencan, berciuman, dll. Tapi saat Sehun melihat Kai. Sehun merasa bahwa Kai sudah biasa dengan hal ini.

Mereka berdua telah sampai disebuah hotel.

Kai langsung memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Dan dengan tenangnya Kai tetap memegang Sehun sampai kamar.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kai yang sudah melepas kausnya dan Sehun yang melepas celananya dan hanya boxer yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"K-kau yakin, Kai?", Sehun memegang pundak Kai. Dia merasa cukup gugup.

Kai menarik badan Sehun untuk lebih mendekat kedirinya,"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?", Kai mengecup bibir Sehun pelan dan mengelus surai lembut rambut Sehun.

"B-bukan begitu...", Mata Sehun melihat-lihat suasanan sekitar, menghindari tatapan mata Kai.

"Apa...Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?", SKAKMAT!

Muka Sehun langsung berubah menjadi merah,"Ugh...Ini yang pertama bagiku. Jadi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.", Sehun menyederkan badannya lemas kedada bidang Kai. Sedangkan Kai dengan sigap memeluknya. Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang membedakan antara Sehun dengan perempuan yang ia kencani. Bukan karena jenis kelamin.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu secara perlahan."

Disore itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dihotel hingga malam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

"Aku juga,Sehun.", Sehun yang mendengar itu seketika langsung bahagia mendengarnya. Sehun tidak menyangka secepat itu Kai akan menerimanya.

ooooo

"Hun, Kau membawa bekal untuk siapa saja? Kenapa ada 2?", Baekhyun heran pada Sehun. Apa selapar itu Sehun?

"Aku akan memberikan bekalku ini untuk Kai.", Dengan senyum yang terukir indah diwajahnya, Sehun berjalan keluar kelas dan menghampiri gedung sebelah. Disitu letak gedung untuk kelas 2.

"Kai, Kau akan berkencan denganku kan nanti sore?", Salah satu perempuan itu menggandeng lengan Kai.

"Mana bisa, kemarin jatahku sudah tidak ada. Berarti sekarang waktuku!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Pokoknya sekarang giliranku tau!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang kearah Kai dan memeluk lengan Kai,"A-aku akan berkencan dengan Kai."

"Tapi kau kan kemarin sudah. Jangan begitu dong!", Ujar salah satu perempuan itu.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Kai melihat tatapan tidak rela Sehun,"Aku dengan Sehun hari ini.", Sehunpun tersenyum senang. Lalu mengajak Kai keatap dan memakan bekal bersama.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau berkencan dengan setiap wanita.", Rupanya Sehun sedikit cemburu.

"Kenapa?"

"Y-ya...pokoknya tidak boleh,Kai.", Katakanlah Sehun egois. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk Kai. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa hatinya sudah terperangkap jauh untuk Kai. Awalnya Sehun hanya datang karena penasaran saja. Tapi malah terlibat jauh seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku."

DEG!

Apa Kai mempermainkan Sehun?

Yah, Sejak awal seharusnya Sehun tau bahwa Kai akan mempermainkannya. Dengan banyaknya wanita yang sudah Kai kencani. Dan cerita dari Baekhyun tentang Kai yang playboy.

ooooo

Tiduran dirumah, Ini adalah hal yang membosankan bagi Sehun. Seharusnya sekaranh dia berada dihotel dengan Kai. Tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

KAI : Kau dimana sekarang?

SH : Aku dirumah. Kau sendiri?

KAI : Aku ada ditaman.

Hah? sedang apa Kai disitu? Bukankah sekarang musim dingin? Dan Kai malah berkeliaran sendirian diluar.

SH : Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana sekarang.

Dengan cepat Sehun bergegas menyusul Kai.

"Hah..Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kesini.", Kai menggosokkan tangannya yang dingin.

CKITT! Bunyi suara sepeda mengerem.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai? Seharusnya kau berada didalam rumah.", Sehun turun dari sepedanya dengan rambut acak-acakan karena mengebut.

"Pftt-- Kau seperti ibuku. Lihat, Rambutmu sampai berantakan.", Kai sedikit merapikan rambut Sehun,"Aku hanya bosan dirumah."

"Tapi nantikan kau jadi sakit. Pakai ini!", Sehun mengalungkan Syal dileher Kai. Dan tersenyum manis.

Kai sedikit terpaku akan tindakan Sehun. Belum ada orang yang ia kencani sangat perhatian padanya. Rata-rata mereka hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

"Ayo kita kehotel."

"Hah? Sekarang?", Sehun bingung.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk kencan denganku hari ini. Ayo.", Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Sehun mengikuti kemauan Kai.

ooooo

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku?", Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dikamar hotel dengan keadaan ehem yang ditutupi selimut.

"Karena..aku menyukaimu.", Sehun berdiri dan duduk diatas badan Kai. Tangannya berpegangan dibahu Kai.

"Kau serius?", Sehun pun mengangguk. Dan menyibakkan selimut ini agar menutupi badan mereka berdua. Lalu Sehun mencium bibir Kai lembut.

ooooo

"Hari ini aku bawakan bento untukmu. Kau pasti suka.", Sehun membuka kotak makannya lalu menyuapi Kai untu mencoba makanannya.

"Bagai--"

"Ternyata kau disini Kai.. kita mencarimu dimana-mana dan kau bersama pria ini. Seharusnya ini giliranku. Jangan bilang...kalau kalian bersungguh-sungguh?", Salah seorang penggemar Kai datang dan merusak suasana mereka berdua.

Kai terdiam sejenak,"Dia juga main-main denganku."

"T-tapi Kai! Aku serius!", Sehun cukup terkejut dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Semalam dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada Kai dan sekarang Kai bilang kepada mereka bahwa dirinya hanya main-main.

Air mata Sehun menetes,"Aku serius! Cintaku berbeda dari mereka. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan berkata seperti itu..hiks..", Sehun buru-buru meninggalkan atap sekolah dan menuruni tangga.

"Syal siapa itu Kai? Sehun?", Perempuan itu duduk disebelah Kai.

Tapi Kai hanya diam memandangi syal ini. Syal ini telah memberikan kehangatan baginya. Dan syal ini juga yang telah membuat dirinya berubah.

Kai ingin membuang Syal ini sejauh mungkin tapi tidak bisa. Ada apa ini? kenapa jantung Kai terasa sakit saat melihat Sehun menangis?

Kai segera turun dan mengejar Sehun.

"Maaf.", Kai mengalungkan Syal itu dileher Sehun.

"Kai pantas bersama perempuan itu. Aku hanya akan menyusahkan Kai.", Sehun terus menangis.

"Tidak,Sehun. Kaulah yang pantas untukku. Aku sadar. Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu.", Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mencintaimu.", Sehun membalas pelukan Kai.

END.


End file.
